


surprise, i guess?

by jonginseoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginseoul/pseuds/jonginseoul
Summary: Sometimes a little innocent surprise can go very wrong, Park Chanyeol learns it the hard way.





	surprise, i guess?

**Author's Note:**

> very short one shot i felt like posting, like yes it’s incredibly short but i thought it would be cute fjdjdnfjdn

It was a low squeak, somewhere far down the stairs. It creeped slowly and steadily, the weird sounds coming from it’s mouth starting him. Baekhyun gripped the sheets of his freshly washed blanket a little tighter, bringing them up to under his nose. He had no idea what it could be, and thought of an intruder entering his home was far more scary than anything he could have imagined. “I need to do something, I need to defend myself” in a state of paranoia he grabbed the closest thing he could reach, which in his case was a pencil on his nightstand. The blankets were pulled back and he slowly emerged from his bed, taking slow steps towards the door. It was nearly at the top of the stairs, he could hear the squeaks of the stairs becoming louder. With the pencil tightly in his hands in-front of his chest he held the handle of the door, slightly shaking. When the steps stopped before his door, Baekhyun took a deep breath and counted down slowly. With all the force in his body he slammed the bedroom door open, screaming bloody murder. He didn’t see anything but he heard liquids being spilled and contents of some sort hitting the floor. A body hit the floor with a thump, and it clutched it nose and moaned in pain. “Chanyeol?!” Baekhyun screeched, bending down next to the person on the floor who he instantly recognized as his boyfriend. “Why am I being attacked?” Chanyeol grunted as he dabbed his fingers under his nose, blood trickling down onto his chin. “Oh my god i’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were here what the hell were you even doing here i’m so sorry are you okay?” Baekhyun spluttered with his words and quickly checked if the boy laying in agony on the floor was alright. “I was trying to make you breakfast in bed as a surprise, your mom gave me the key” it took Baekhyun a while until he looked around at the spilled orange juice on the floor, the bread teared apart and the egg staining the carpet. “Oh my god that’s adorable” he cooed. “Maybe you could help me? I think i’m going to die of blood loss”

 

The cloth pressed against Chanyeol’s nose very softly, trying to stop the blood flow as best as he could. Baekhyun was still half asleep, his lids often closing for more than just a second. Chanyeol on the other hand was wide awake and staring fondly at the smaller male who fought to stay awake. “You know, I think it’s broken” Baekhyun broke the silence, hand held before his mouth to stop the yawns. “I think i’ll be alright” Chanyeol spoke. “I don’t think you are, unless you want to walk around with a crooked nose for the rest of your life, but that’s your decision” instead of giving a proper answer, Chanyeol leaned forward and captured Baekhyun’s plump lips with his own. His badly hurt nose pressed against the other’s peach cheeks, but the pain faded away before he knew it. “How about we take a quick nap and then head over to the hospital? We can have a proper breakfast after that” Baekhyun, flustered and red in the face simply nodded, taking ahold of his boyfriend’s stretched out hand.


End file.
